(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for securing a closure in an aperture of a container and to a method of securing a closure in all aperture of a container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Containers for storage and transportation of material often have apertures such as inlets and outlets with removable closures to enable the stored material to be discharged. A problem with such containers is that sometimes the closures can become dislodged or moved inadvertently for example during transport, allowing material to escape. This is a particular problem with containers for the storage and transportation of bulk quantities of materials such as pharmaceutical powders. There are now strict regulations governing the conditions for transportation of for example, hazardous materials, and ensuring that no accidental escape of material occurs is a primary consideration.
To prevent escape of material occurring it has been proposed to provide securing means such as a clamp or cap to secure the closure in place in an aperture and also to cover the aperture. Whilst such apparatus has been found to be effective, there continues to be a need for apparatus and methods which perform a number of functions economically:    i. Provide a dust and weather tight cover over the entire closure and aperture;    ii. Lock the closure securely into the aperture especially to meet U.N. requirements for transportation of hazardous substances;
In addition the effectiveness of the apparatus and methods must not reduce with passage of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide such apparatus and methods.